Cardcaptor Hanna
by WinxC1ub
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran no longer have magic. It's the end right? Wrong. It's time for young Hanna Li to prove she's got what it takes to be a Cardcaptor
1. Hanna, The Daughter of a Cardcaptor

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo decided to spend their last day of break shopping for supplies they would need for the new school year. "I hope we're in the same class again." said Sakura. Tomoyo stopped and grabbed Sakura's hands. "Will you please meet me early in the morning before school?" she asked energetically. When Sakura asked why, Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she replied "I want the chance to film you in your new uniform. Entering middle school, we'll have to wear different uniforms, and I just have to film you in it before classes start!" Embarrassed, Sakura tried to say something, but all she could muster was "T-Tomoyo…" Just then, something like a small bark was heard from behind. They turned around to see a Chihuahua puppy with long, light brown hair, and brown eyes. "Cutie!" said Sakura as she bent down to pet the puppy. This time the stars were in her eyes. "But what's a puppy doing in the city alone?" asked Syaoran. "She must be a stray." said Tomoyo. Sakura now looked depressed. "It's too bad there's not an animal shelter around here." Sakura said. "And I don't know if my dad will let me have a pet." Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded. The Li family had strict rules against pets, and one of Tomoyo's maids was allergic to dogs. Sakura wished the puppy luck, then she and her friends continued with their shopping.  
When Sakura returned home from shopping, her father greeted her at the door. "Oh, Sakura," he said questioningly. "What is the behind you?" Sakura turned around and saw the Chihuahua puppy from before. Sakura panicked and immediately told her father that she did not bring the puppy home. Her words began to garble, then Fujitaka interrupted her saying, "Would you like to keep her?" Sakura was caught off guard. She was sure her father would scold her for brining home a stray animal. Then she realized that only Toya would have done this. "Can I?" she asked excitedly. Fujitaka said she could, but she would have to take care of it and put up posters incase the puppy had owners who were looking for her. Sakura agreed to his terms and took the puppy up to her room.  
"Kero, Kero guess what!" she said excitedly as she ran into her room. "If it's about you and the kid, I don't want to know." he said, immersed in his video game. In response to his rude comment, Sakura set the puppy in front of Kero. His reaction was more intense than expected. Kero jumped into the air and flew to the other side of the room. "WHAT IS THAT THING!" he panicked. Sakura giggled and said "She's not a thing, she's a puppy. I found her this morning when I was shopping with Syaoran and Tomoyo, and when she followed me home dad said I could keep her." "Sakura, please tell me this is some sort of joke!" Kero pleaded, his voice still panic stricken. "I think I'll call her Blossom." Sakura giggled, completely ignoring Kero. Despite Kero's freaked out protests, Sakura had already made up her mind that she would keep the puppy, now named Blossom.  
With a few hours to kill before dinner, Sakura decided to take Blossom out for a bit. She bought her a collar and a leash and was now searching for dog food. Suddenly, Blossom started sniffing the air, as if she smelled something she recognized. Despite her small size, Blossom managed to drag Sakura around the corner of a nearby building, and Sakura crashed into a person. The person grabbed Sakura by the hand to keep her from falling. "I'm sorry, I lost control of my dog and…" Sakura stopped when she opened her eyes and noticed the person she had bumped into was Syaoran. "I thought you said your dad wouldn't let you have a dog." he said, recognizing Blossom to be the puppy from earlier that morning. When her racing mind finally caught up to the present, Sakura told Syaoran that she had been wrong. Blossom began nuzzling Syaoran's ankle. Sakura looked down at the adorable sight and then noticed Syaoran had a grocery bag. Apparently Wei had asked him to get some ingredients he was missing for dinner.  
Syaoran still had a few things to get, so Sakura decided she and Blossom would accompany him. Unfortunately, the store he needed to go in would not allow dogs, so Sakura and Blossom sat outside and waited for him. As they waited, a woman with long, ruby red hair that curled at the end, bright red eyes hidden by sun glasses, and a dark trench coat that fit her form well, walked up and asked Sakura about the puppy. "She's very cute." said the woman. "Thanks," Sakura replied, "her name is Blossom." "Did you know that the Chihuahua is a decedent of the Techichi?" asked the woman. "Techichi were said to be worshiped in ancient times. Some believed they had strange powers. Of course, that's just a myth, but sometimes myths have a way of taking new life in other legends." The woman had a suspicious grin on her face, then, she suddenly tried to take Blossom's leash from Sakura. "What are you doing?" said Sakura as she struggled to keep hold of the leash. "Give me that dog!" the woman demanded. Sakura managed to take the leash back, then she picked up Blossom and ran. Determined to take Blossom, the woman ran after Sakura. Syaoran saw the seen and ran after them as well.  
Sakura ran as fast as she could, and it seemed as if she was faster. Then Sakura heard the woman chanting something and instantly recognized it to be magic. She turned on to an empty street and began enchanting the spell to release the star wand. "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" The woman finished her incantation as well and summoned a monster. The monster looked feminine, but in a monstrous sort of way, and appeared to be of the stone element. Sakura got out the SWORD card and prepared to defend herself. Sakura rushed at the rock monster and swung her sword, but she missed and was hit, causing her to loosen her grip on Blossom, and was knocked against the wall of a surrounding building, unconscious. The monster prepared another attack, but was blocked by Syaoran and the SHEILD card. Syaoran ran up to Sakura to make sure she was alright. Other than a small bump on the head, she was fine. Syaoran turned to the monster and the woman as Blossom licked Sakura's face in an attempt to awaken her new master. Knowing that his sword was not strong enough, Syaoran took the deactivated SWORD card and used it himself. With the stronger sword, Syaoran sliced the rock monster in half with ease. Just as he had done this, Blossom succeeded in waking Sakura up. "The Zodiac powers will be mine!" the woman declared. Irritated, and desperate to escape and recollect her self, she lifted her hand and waved it, emitting a sickle like blade of energy that went just over Syaoran's head. Syaoran was about to comment on her bad aim, but then realized she was not aiming for him. The building that Sakura had been leaning on began to crumble. Before Syaoran could do anything, Sakura grabbed hold of Blossom as tight as she could as she was buried beneath the rubble. "Sakura!" Syaoran cried as he rushed over to dig her out. The woman took this opportunity and ran for it. Syaoran tried desperately to remove the ruble from Sakura. When Syaoran got the last of it off, he was surprised to find that Sakura was OK. More than that, she didn't have a scratch on her. Syaoran was relieved she was ok, but this, as well as what the woman had said seemed to trouble him. "Sakura," he said in a serious tone, "can you and Keroberos come by my place tomorrow after school? Yue as well?" Sakura said she and Kero would be there, and that she would call Yukito when she got home. Syaoran took Sakura and Blossom home, an then went back to repurchase the items he had lost during the fight.


	2. Hanna's Weird Day

Hanna ran downstairs to the kitchen where her family was. If anyone knew about this strange, talking, plush toy, it would be her mom and dad. After all, they grew up around this sort of stuff.  
"Mom… there's this strange plush toy in my room. It's talking, and flying, and it has a strange, Osaka accent. It says it knows you."  
Sakura and Syaoran were caught off guard by this, as this plush toy sounded like Kero, one of the guardians of the SAKURA CARDS. But Kero was gone, wasn't he? The push toy flew into the kitchen and stared at them.  
"Kero, is that you?"  
"Sakura!"  
"Kero! It really is you!" Sakura rushed up to Kero and hugged him with a death grip.  
"Yep. You're defiantly Sakura." Sakura realized that she was holding Kero to tight and let him go.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, but, how is this possible? I mean, fifteen years ago… you…"  
"It's been fifteen years! Wow, no wonder you look so different. And hey, the kid! Heh, guess I can't really call you 'kid' anymore can I?"  
"Keroberos. I see you haven't changed."  
"Hey, Syaoran, do you think this means that our magic has come back as well?"  
"It's possible."  
"Do you still have your key?"  
"Yea, I kept it as a reminder of all we've been through together."  
"Well, try it out."  
"Alright." Sakura got out a pink key with dual stars at the base that was hanging by a string around her neck. It was the Dragon Star Key that had been inactive for the past fifteen years. "Key which hides the dragon power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE!"  
After fifteen years, the Dragon Star Key transformed into the Dragon Star Wand. Hanna and Seiru were impressed, despite the fact that Eriol's wand was much larger in comparison. Syaoran went to find his sword, while Sakura filled Kero in on what he had missed.  
"And Kero, just like you can't call Syaoran 'kid' anymore, you can't call Meilin 'brat' anymore either."  
"Alright, alright." Just then, the bell on the stove went off. The cake Sakura had baked for Hanna's birthday was done.  
"Oh, that's right, Kero you came on the perfect day."  
"Why?"  
"Because, today is Hanna's birthday." Sakura pulled the cake out of the oven and placed it on a hot pad.  
"Oh really? So how old are you Hanna?"  
"I'm ten today."  
"Ten huh? You know, that's how old your mom was when we first met."  
"Yea, I know. Mom and dad told us all about the SAKURA CARDS. Of course, I never expected that I'd get to meet you."  
Syaoran returned with a small orb. He held the orb by a red string, and concentrated. The orb transformed into a sword, which impressed Seiru more than it did Hanna. Sakura was so excited. Their magic was back! It had been fifteen years, and she almost forgot what it felt like. Sakura jumped into Syaoran's arms, but was suddenly drained of energy by a sudden pain. This was, of course, what happens when a woman who is expecting a child gets too excited. Hanna pulled out a chair for her and Syaoran helped her to it. It did not take long for her to feel better, and she went back to preparing Hanna's birthday cake. While she did this, she, Syaoran and Kero discussed reasons why their magic returned. As they discussed the matter, Hanna and Seiru found themselves arguing over whether or not their new sibling would be a brother or a sister. This had been the basis of the majority of their fights the past few months. Sakura, Kero and Syaoran decided that Syaoran would take the next day off of work, and they would go to Yukito's old house to see if they could possibly find him there. They discussed the matter up until Sakura finished the cake, and the rest of the night was devoted to Hanna's birthday. As Hanna blew out the candles, she wished for magic of her own. Magic, like her parents'.

The next day Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Hanna and Seiru went to Yukito's old house. Kero was surprised at how good of a condition the house was in considering no one had been living there for fifteen years. As it turned out, the people of Tomoeda had been taking care of it as a way of honoring Yukito and his other self, Yue. Sakura always thought of Yukito and Yue as two different people with two very different personalities, but they were in fact one and the same. Two people, two souls, both sharing the same body. They all split up to look for Yukito, and moments latter Hanna found a young man with short silver hair and glasses sleeping in the kitchen.  
"Mom! I think I found him!" As Sakura and the others ran into the kitchen, Yukito woke up, sat up, and began rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  
"Yukito…"  
"…S-Sakura?"

Sakura filled Yukito in on what had been happening. Kero had insisted they head toward the park as she did so.  
"So why are we at the park again?"  
"I'm sure the cards will return to a spot that they are familiar with. That's why I was in Sakura's old room and the Snow Rabbit was in his kitchen. Since the cards were most active here in the park, I figured this would be the best place to start." Everyone split up in search of the SAKURA CARDS. Finally, Seiru called everyone over to the King Penguin in excitement.  
"What is it Seiru? Did you find them?"  
"I think so." Seiru held out a deck of pink cards. Sakura brushed the sand and dirt off of them and recognized them as hers.  
"I don't believe it! Oh, that's right, we should go see Tomoyo and Eriol."  
"Eriol? You mean he's living in Japan now?"  
"Yes. He and Tomoyo are married now and they have a daughter Seiru's age."  
"No kidding? Man a lot happens when you go away for fifteen years."  
Unknown to the Cardcaptors, two men in sunglasses were watching them from afar.  
"So, are you clear on the plan?"  
"Um, which one are we after again?"  
The first man hit the second on the head. "The woman, the woman you idiot!"  
"Ow, OK OK, I get it."  
"I have a bad feeling about this. Alright, they're leaving the park, now's our chance."  
The first man got in a black car, and the other ran up to Sakura. "Excuse me, Mrs. Li?"  
"Yes?"  
"Could I possibly get you autograph? I'm a huge fan."  
"Sure."  
Kero was amazed by how casual this seamed. "I'm guessing this happens a lot. Must be nice not to have to keep such a bug secret."  
Hanna sighed. "Not really, it's more of a bother than anything else."  
"Really?" Seiru nodded and Sakura smiled. "It's the one thing they agree on."  
The man saw his partner driving up in a black sports car. The car did not stop, instead the back door flew open and the man grabbed Sakura and jumped in the car.  
"SAUKRA!/MOM!"  
"Hanna, take Seiru and go to Tomoyo's." Kero and Yue transformed and they and Syaoran went after Sakura.

Sakura was giving her aggressors more than they bargained for. "Can't you do something about her?"  
"You wanna switch? She's stronger than she looks you know." As hard as she fought, the baby decided it had had enough, and Sakura was drained of her energy. The man took his chance and was finally able to get her under control. Just as he had done so, the car was lifted in the air by a strange wind. They looked behind them and saw Syaoran, Keroberos and Yue closing in on them.  
"I Thought you said they didn't have magic anymore!"  
"They don't!"  
"Then what do you call this!"  
The car jerked around until finally it broke free of Syaoran's spell. The car turned the corner down the alleyway and came out in the middle of traffic. Syaoran and the others followed them down the alley, but lost them in the heap of 45 mph cars. They got away.


	3. Hanna, and the NotSo0Villains

Syaoran, Keroberos and Yue searched for the black car that had taken Sakura, but to no avail. Suddenly, Syaoran's cell phone began to ring.  
"Jeze, who could be calling at a time like this?"  
"Hello?"  
"Syaoran…"  
"Tomoyo? Did Hanna and Seiru make it there all right?"  
"Yes they're both fine, but, Syaoran, I know where Sakura is." Tomoyo looked over into the other room where Hanna, Seiru, and a little girl Seiru's age with dark blue shoulder length hair and blue eyes were watching a live news feed. Tomoyo turned up the volume with the remote so Syaoran could hear.  
"We're coming at you live from downtown Tomoeda, where local heroin, Li Sakura is being held hostage. No demands have been made so far, but we'll…" Tomoyo read the address at the bottom of the screen to Syaoran.  
"Thanks, I'm going."  
"What? But Syaoran, I know you're skilled at martial arts, but it's dangerous to go by yourself."  
"Don't worry, I won't be alone." Syaoran hung up the phone, and he, Keroberos, and Yue flew off towards downtown.  
"What dose he mean that?" Tomoyo looked over to the other room where the kids were watching the news.  
"I hope your mom will be alright."  
"Don't worry Renae, Dad'll save her."  
"How?"  
"Didn't we tell you? Mom and Dad got their magic back last night, and Kero, Tsukishiro Yukito, Yue, and the SAKURA CARDS are back as well."  
Tomoyo was shocked when she heard this. "Then, that means… It's… The return of the Cardcaptors!"

Syaoran, Keroberos, and Yue found the building with address Tomoyo had given him. Syaoran figured this had to be the place, sence their was a giant mob gathered outside.  
"Hey, look up there."  
"Eh, probably just a bird."  
"No, it's Li!"  
"Holy… This just in. Li Syaoran has just FLOWN in accompanied by, if memories of 15 years ago serve, the guardian beasts Keroberos and Yue!"  
In a room on an upper level of the building, the two men paced around randomly. Sakura sat in a chair in the middle of the room, struggling against the ropes which bound her hands. One of the men walked up to the window and stared down at the crowd. "There's a lot of people out there. Good, that means more money."  
"Money? That's what this is about, MONEY?"  
"Everyone knows that money is the basis of life."  
"Gee, and I only have a husband and a second cousin who were born into wealthy family's. How EVER did I miss that? You won't get away with this. Let me give you some advice. Let me go and surrender, and maybe they'll shorten your prison sentence."  
"Why you little…" the man made an advacment on Sakura, but his partner cut him off.  
"Woah, woah, come on now, take it easy on her will ya?"  
"Maybe you forgot that she's OUR hostage?"  
"No, but you can't just… you shouldn't be so rough with… ah… umm… well, you know."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know, she…" he lent forward and lowered his voice. "She's gonna have a baby."  
Sakura nearly over if not for the chair. 'How do I get myself into these things?' suddenly, something seemed to catch Sakura's attention, which made her smile in an unusual way. "I'm gonna give you boys one more chance to let me go, or you WILL face the consciences in 3… 2…. 1…"just as Sakura counted down to 1, a frenzy of large vines came whipping into the room. The vines tangled up the men so they couldn't move. Then, a smaller vine flew up to Sakura and untied her before turning into a 12 inch young woman with green hair, a light green, almost white dress, wrapped in small vines. "Thank you, WOOD." The WOOD card spirit nodded her head, and then turned into a card in Sakura's hands.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran, Keroberos, and Yue ran into the room, and Syaoran held Sakura in his arms. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, thanks."  
"Are you sure? They didn't hurt you did they?"  
"No, I'm fine. Anyways, what are we going to do about them? You know, they're really not that smart, they don't even have wepens. It's kind of embarrassing. What do you say we return the favor?"  
"Something tells me we're about to find out why their kids are so well behaved."  
Outside, the gawking civilians waited impatiently for something to happen. They got their wish, when the two criminals came hurdaling out the building, by what appeared to be a large stream of bubbles. Then when the bubbles died down, Sakura, Syaoran, Keroberos, and Yue stood in the doorway. As soon as they walked outside, they were immediately surrounded by reporters.  
"A few questions…."  
"Dose this mean your magic is back?"  
"Is that really Keroberos and Yue?"  
"Can you show us some more of your magic?"  
"H-hoee, this is gonna take some getting used to."  
"It's been 15 years and you're still not used it yet?"  
"Well we haven't exactly had magic the last…" Sakura was cut off by a searing pain that went from her stomach, throughout her whole body. Sakura collapsed from the pain.  
"Sakura! Are you alight?"  
"S-Syaoran… I-it's time."  
"Time? What do you…"  
"THE BABY'S COMING!"  
"N-now?"  
"YES!"  
Syaoran was so caught off guard by this sudden event he could barely think strait. "Ah, r-right. Uh…"  
"Shall I call an ambulance?"  
"No, it'll be faster if we fly. Keroberos!" Syaoran picked up the screaming Sakura and got onto Keroberos. They flew off towards the hospital as fast as they could, Yue only inches behind.

A crowd 10 times larger than the one from downtown formed around the hospital. The entire town had come to witness the birth of the newest addition to the Li family. The crowd was so thick, Tomoyo almost lost track of Renae twice, and Seiru trice.  
"Oh… excuse me… oh sorry… excuse me please…"  
"HEY! MOVE IT!" Hanna finally lost it and screamed at the top of her lungs at the crowd. At Hanna's request, the crowd formed a path for them to get through. "Now that's better. I'm not about to miss my new sister."  
"We'll you're going to be reall disappointed when Mom has a boy."  
"Maybe if Mom and dad decide to have another one after she has a girl."  
"Boy!"  
"Girl!"  
"BOY!"  
"GIRL!"  
Renae decided to take a leap of courage and stepped between the feuding siblings. "Maybe we should go in while the going's good. We'll never find out just standing here." Realizing that Renae was right, and wanting to prove each other wrong, Hanna and Seiru raced inside, followed by Tomoyo, Renae, and Eriol.  
Hanna and Seiru found Kero and Yue outside a room with a large window, and judging by this, and the screams coming from inside the room, the knew they had come to the right place. Then, Tomoyo and the others caught up.  
"Kero, Yue, so it was true."  
"Tomoyo! Wow, you've changed a lot two, grant it not as much as Sakura…"  
"How is she? Anything yet?"  
"No not yet."  
"Wonderful! That means I'm not two late!"  
"For what?"  
Tomoyo held a hand-sized video camera to her face, and stars lit up in her eyes. "To film the magical moment hen Sakura's baby is born of course!"  
"Well, I see like everyone else, you've only changed on the inside." Tomoyo let out her famous cackle, then walked up to the nurse at the room door.  
"I'm sorry miss, but I can't let… oh, Mrs. Hiiragizawa. Please, go in." Tomoyo thanked the nurse as she opened the door for her. Kero and Eriol followed Tomoyo, leaving Yue alone with the kids.  
"Mrs. Hiiragizawa?"  
"Yes, Eriol and I have gotten married."  
"Ooh, so that little girl out there…"  
"Yes, her name is Renae, and she's only a couple months younger than Seiru."  
"TOMOYO! IS THIS REALLY THE BEST TIME FOR THAT!"  
"Oh, that's right." Tomoyo held her video camera up to her eye and started video taping Sakura.. "Sakura, you really are quite adorable."  
"TOMOYO! "  
"Sakura's cuteness hasn't changed a bit since we were kids! I'm so happy to be able film her!"  
"TOMOYO!"  
"Ahhh, this is truly bliss!"  
"TOMOYO!"

This continued for a couple more hours, but that's not what you wanna read, that's not what I wanna talk about, so lets just get on to the main event shall we? Time to settle Hanna and Seiru's dispute once and for all.

Suddenly, the room went quiet, and what sounded like a baby crying could be heard from the hall. Hanna, Seiru, and Renae rushed into the room to see the baby.  
"Is she here/Is he here?"  
"Congratulations, it's a beautiful, baby girl."  
"Yes/No!"  
"So what are you gonna name her?"  
"We thought it over, and we decided that we would name our baby after Syaoran's father if it was a boy…"  
"Or Sakura's mother if it was a girl."  
"So Nadeshiko then."  
"Yep."  
Hanna was so happy. Then, a thought crossed her mind that did not settle well. "Now comes the hard part."  
"Hard part?"

The next day on their way school, Terika notice Hanna seamed depressed. "What's the matter Hanna? I thought you'd be happy about everything that's happened?"  
"I am, I mean, don't get me wrong I'm glad that Mom is safe, my parents have their magic back, and I've got a new baby sister, but… knowing them…" Hanna looked ahead to see that they had arrived at their school. There was a huge mob of students huddled around the front gates, and they all turned their attention down the road when they saw the girls walking up.  
"Hey, it's Li!"  
"There she is!"  
"Hey Li, got a sec?"  
"Congratulations on your baby sister!"  
"Is it true you parents got their magic back?"  
"What are Keroberos and Yue like?"  
"Is your sister really cute?"  
"Do you and your brother have magic two?"  
Terika saw the 'I told you so' in Hanna's eyes. "I see what you mean."  
Hanna closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh.


	4. Hanna's Strange Dream

Sakura waited patiently in a small, white, hospital room. The door slid open and Sakura saw who she was waiting for. A young nurse entered her room, carrying her newborn baby girl. The nurse handed Nadeshiko to Sakura, who marveled at her new daughter.  
"She's really cute, you're very lucky."  
"Thank you."  
"I see you're both going home tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'm sure you're tired of hearing this by now, but it's been a real honor Mrs. Li."  
Sakura gave her a bright warm smile. Sakura had always had a bright spirit, but she seemed to glow now more than ever. The nurse left the room to hive Sakura some time with Nadeshiko. She looked at her clipboard for her next task, then headed down the hall humming her favorite song, "I am a Dreamer". Her song was interrupted, however, when she heard what sounded like breaking glass and muffled screams. She ran back into Sakura's room and found nothing but a broken window and curtains flowing in the breeze. "Someone call Li Syaoran, something's happened!"

_A building? I know, this place. I've seen it before. That's right, it was on the news last week. But, what am I doing here?_ Hanna saw the old building from the news broadcast the previous week, from when her mother had been kidnapped. It had been the same day her sister was born. Hanna stared at the building for a while, then was lead to a dark room in the basement with a whole bunch of dust covered boxes, crates, and machinery. Hanna's gaze was diverted to some figures in a clearing in the room. _I, I know those people. M-Mom? And Nadeshiko? But, what are they… there's someone else. I, I know recognize him. Who, who is he? And what dose he want with Mom and Nadeshiko? Who are you? Who…_  
"Li!"  
Hanna opened her eyes to find herself in her classroom. All eyes were on her, including her teacher, having been the one to wake her up.  
"H-Hoe!"  
"Li, you know what the rules are about sleeping in class."  
"I'm sorry! Really I am! I don't know how I... I um…"  
Taichi grinned at this seen, just waiting for her to get in trouble. Hi nearly fell out of his chair when he heard "I'll let it go this time Li, just don't let it happen again." Taichi's jaw dropped to his desk. I don't believe this! There she goes again, and just because she's famous! I don't get what the big deal is win her and her stupid family anyway. Taichi's rant was interrupted when he header Terika whispering in a very concerned voice.  
"Are you alright Hanna? It's not like you to fall asleep in class. Did you not get enough sleep last night or something?"  
"No that's not it. I just got really tired all of a sudden and I couldn't help it."  
"Were you having a bad dream?"  
"Hoe?"  
"Well cuz, you were mumbling something in your sleep."  
"It wasn't anything like a nightmare, but… it was weird, I felt like I had been there before, seen everything before. Like deijavu, except more real."  
"Real? But it was a dream wasn't it?  
"Honestly, I really don't know what it was." _I'm sure I've seen it all somewhere before._ Hanna's thoughts were interrupted when the phone at the front of the room started ringing and her teacher answered it.  
"Hello? Yes, she's here. Oh, a-yes, I'll send her down right now. Li, your wanted down in the office."  
"Hoe?"  
"Your father is here to pick you up, they say it's important."  
"Dad?"  
"I wonder if something happened?"  
At her friend's words, Hanna's eyes opened wide, as she realized what it was. "So it wasn't just a dream after all!" Hanna bolted out of the room and headed towards the office as fast as she could. She didn't know how, but she knew why her dad was suddenly pulling her from class. He'd only do that if something was wrong, and that something was somehow tied to her dream. Hanna bolted around the last corner and saw Syaoran and Seiru waiting for her.  
"DAD!"  
"Hanna, I hate to pull you out of class like this but…"  
Hanna put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. "I-I know…"  
"Huh?"  
"I know where they are! Mom and Nadeshiko!"  
"What?"

Keroberos, Yue, Syaoran, and Hanna flew way from Tomoyo's house with a sense of urgency. They had originally stopped there to drop off Seiru, but Tomoyo had insisted on them changing before they left. Syaoran was wearing a new set of robes, identical to the ceremonial robes he had worn in the past. Hanna was wearing a light sky blue/ almost white dress that wrapped around her front, and had a big blue bow holding her hair up in the back. Hanna was not exactly thrilled with the girly looking costume, and would have defiantly drawn the line had it been pink.  
"Syaoran, do you really think it's a good idea to bring Hanna? This could be dangerous."  
"I know, but Hanna seems to be the only one who knows were Sakura is." This thought on it's own troubled Syaoran. The way she described the dream sounded like a foretelling dream, but until now, she had never shown any signs of magical powers. Hanna, no, everything in their lives had been as normal as they could be for the past 15 years. Now, without any notable reason, it was as if they had gone back in time to the days of run away cards and strange events caused by some new lunatic who thought that having magic meant they could do anything they wanted. Aside from the seal on the cards remaining intact and the less than inspiring 'villains', if you could even call them that, everything seemed to be reverting back to they way they used to be. And somehow, Syaoran knew that Hanna would wind up in the canter of it all. Syaoran looked down at his daughter, and while all he could see of her was the back of her head hidden by the large bow, he thought he was looking at Sakura sitting there, flying on Keroberos' back wearing a costume made by Tomoyo, and half expected her to sense what he was feeling and turn around to him and tell him it would be alright. That it would defiantly be alright.

Sakura held Nadeshiko close to her as she stared down her attacker. Sakura could not make out very many details about him, as the room was to dark to see. What little light they had came from a window in the hallway outside the room. The room itself was filled with dust covered crates and machinery, aside from a small clearing in the middle.  
"It's about time you told me what's going on here. Just who do you think you are?"  
"I'm just, as you told my brothers, returning the favor of humiliation."  
"You're brothers? Then those two from the other day were…"  
"Yes. We were trying to finish what our father started. You see, this building we are in used to be our father's toy company, but he was run out of business when everyone bout from The Piffle Princess, I believe you're familiar with them."  
"So this is just your way of getting back at Tomoyo's family."  
"In a way, plus the money I'll get will allow me to start my father's company back up, not a bad deal wouldn't you say?"  
"Well it won't work. You're going down, just like your brothers."  
"Heh, you'll find I'm not as stupid as my brothers." The man reached inside his jacket and pulled out a hand gun. He opened up the barrel so Sakura could see all 6 bullet slots were full. Sakura held Nadeshiko close and positioned herself so that she may protect the newborn. Suddenly, something that looked like a wing with a jewel inside appeared in front of Sakura, as well as an almost see through barrier. They turned around and saw that Syaoran had used the SHEILD card. The man shot at Syaoran only to find that the SHEILD card was also in effect around him. Sakura took her chance and ran over to him. When Sakura got over to Syaoran, she also noticed that Keroberos and Yue were there, and then she felt something grab onto her legs. Sakura looked down and saw Hanna, wearing what could only be one of Tomoyo's battle costumes. Sakura turned to Syaoran, who could tell from the look in her eyes _exactly_ what she was thinking.  
"I'll explain latter. Hanna, take your sister and get out of here. We can handle things from here."  
Hanna took Nadeshiko from Sakura and left the way she came.  
"When we're done here, you _will_ explain to me what you were thinking bringing Hanna to a place like this." They turned around to where the man was, only to find that he was gone they heard the sound of working machinery, and instantly found themselves narrowly avoiding the arm of a Caterpillar 365B Excavator. With the SHEILD card no longer an issue, the man got out his Revolver and shot three times at Sakura and Syaoran. The two of them managed to avoid the projectiles and ducked behind a large crate.  
"And you brought Hanna here?"  
"I really don't think this is the best time."  
"Syaoran, he's got three left."  
"What?"  
"He showed me his gun earlier, and there were 6 bullets inside. He's used up 3 already so…"  
"But that's still three he can use against us."  
"I might be able to get him to use up the last 3."  
"What? Sakura no, I can't let you go out there."  
"Who said _I_ was going out there?"  
The man drove up to where Sakura and Syaoran were hiding and prepared to smash down on them with the arm of the excavator. He stopped however, when Sakura and Syaoran ran out from behind the crate. The man got out his revolver and shot at them with the last of his bullets. The first one missed, but the last two hit their marks. Or so he thought the two he believed to be Sakura and Syaoran were in fact decoys created by the ILLUSION card. Just as he figured this out, Syaoran had already climbed up the side of the excavator and hit him hard in the head. The force of the impact sent the man flying out of the excavator, and landed with a loud thud on the cement floor. Syaoran jumped from the excavator and pulled the man up by the arm.  
"Next time you might want to be more careful who you point that at."  
The man looked over towards the doorway and chuckle. "And you might wan to keep a closer eye on your kids."  
Sakura and Syaoran looked over to the doorway and saw another man with Nadeshiko in one hand and the collar of Hanna's costume in the other. Hanna had her hands on the man's wrist in an attempt to break free, but to no avail.  
"Hanna! Nadeshiko!"  
"Let them go!"  
"First I'd suggest you let _me_ go." Reluctant at first, Syaoran forcefully released the man from his grip. "By the way, did I mention I had another brother?"  
"I'm getting really tired of all these brothers."  
Determined not to play the part of the damsel in distress, Hanna decided to take a different approach at freeing herself. Hanna jumped as high as she could, pretty high considering the brother still had a hold of her collar, and landed hard with both feet on his foot. Unable to hold onto the girls, the brother let go of Hanna's collar, and Hanna caught Nadeshiko before she hit the ground. Miraculously, Nadeshiko had been able to sleep through the entire thing. The man made a run for it, but Sakura cut him off.  
"If you think I'm gonna let you away after that little stunt, you've got another thing coming." Sakura held up her Dragon Star Wand and a SAKURA CARD, and Syaoran was able to see exactly which card she was about to use.  
"Uh, Sakura, is that really necessary?"  
"Dragon Power! FIERY!" Sakura touched her wand to the FIERY card and the man was engulfed in the energy-draining flames.  
"Go Mom." The brother, having gotten over the pain in his foot, placed his hands behind his head in an attempt to avoid Sakura's wrath. Suddenly, the FIERY card began to glow a bright red, and a voice which Sakura recognized as the Elemental Dragon of Fire was heard throughout the room.  
"Sakura, I need to speak with you right away. Bring the cards and their guardians to the ruins where we first met. Bring your family as well, this concerns them just the same."  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged worried looks, which freaked Hanna out even more.  
"OK, maybe I'm not crazy. Everyone heard that, right?"


	5. Hanna, Sakura, and the Dragon Quest

Sakura, Syaoran, Hanna, Seiru, Nadeshiko, Keroberos, Yue, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Renae all gathered at the ruins where Sakura had first met the Elemental Dragon of Fire. Sakura was wearing an elegant looking magenta battle costume, with a zipper down, strapless top that formed around her entire torso, almost like a swimsuit. Connected to the bottom of the top was a sheer pink skirt that went down to her feet, and a darker piece of pink cloth wrapped around once from the center of the top, to the center of the skirt. Visible underneath the skirt were knee-high boots, and the costume was finished off by long gloves that went all the way up her arms. Syaoran was also wearing one of Tomoyo's battle costumes. His consisted of a navy green, medium sleeved, zipper down jacket, and pants, short gloves, and boots of the same color. Hanna was wearing a light blue version of Sakura's costume, except the top formed around her neck like a halter top, and the skirt was much shorter. Again, Hanna was NOT thrilled. Seiru was wearing a bright green version of Syaoran's costume, with knee-length shorts instead of pants, and shorter sleeves. Even Nadeshiko was in costume, wearing a light pink short sleeved top, and a pink skirt around, even a pink diaper. Tomoyo took a group shot of them in their matching costumes before they entered the ruins.  
"Tomoyo, was this really necessary?"  
"Of course! 'Sakura and family meet with the Dragon of Fire', I had a feeling that something like this would happen, so I took the liberty of making matching costumes for the 5 of you. I am truly happy to be able film you in my costumes again Sakura. And to film you with you're your whole family in the cloths that I made, this is truly the epitome of bliss!"  
"Tomoyo…"  
The group arrived in the Room of Dragons, which aside from a few statues of dragons and hieroglyphics on the walls, appeared empty. Sakura walked up to the wall on the opposite side of the room and placed one hand on the wall. As if it had recognized Sakura's presence, a trap door in the wall slid up, revealing a long passageway. Sakura led the way down the passageway until they came across a large, circular room with a very tall ceiling. All in all, the room looked empty, except for the engravement of Sakura's magic circled in the center of the floor. As soon as Sakura stepped foot in the room, 6 SAKURA CARDS, FIERY, WINDY, WATERY, EARTHY, WOOD, and THUNDER floated out of Sakura's pocket and unleashed the great dragons that had been sealed inside of them. The Dragon of Fire was the first to speak.  
"Sakura, it is good to see you again."  
"Dragon, what's going on? I thought you said that our magic was gone forever? You said it was the price for Syaoran's life."  
"Indeed, and you need not worry, this will have no effect on your granted wish, but it seems that a new evil is in the rising, and you and your husband are the only one's who have proven yourselves capable of handling this new threat."  
"A new evil?"  
"Yes. Your magic has been returned to you so that you may combat this new enemy."  
"We are not sure who this enemy is, or where you can find them, but for the past 2 months we have sensed it's presence very clearly."  
"So, our magic will disappear again after this evil is defeated? And Kero, Yue, and the cards will…"  
"No, not this time. Last time there was no one suited to take on your magic. However, now there is. Li Hanna, like your mother, you possess a power that is very unique to you. Your very own star."  
"My own star?"  
"Yes. Your brother and sister share the magic of your mother's star, but yours shines only for you. When your mother and father defeat this new evil, you will take on the cards and their guardians, as the new master."  
"M-me! The master of the SAKURA CARDS! W-wait a minute, I'm just a kid, I can't be the master!"  
"Correct me if I am wrong but, Sakura, were you not a child yourself when you became the master?"  
"Yes."  
"And I seem to recall you a child when I selected you to inherit the 6 Dragon Powers. Hanna, I realize it is a lot to ask of one so young, especially considering you did not even know of your star's existence until recently, but you are the daughter of Li Sakura and Syaoran, and we Dragons have faith in your abilities."  
"But…" Sakura placed her hand on Hanna's shoulder. Hanna looked up and saw her parents smiling at her reassuringly.  
"Hanna, we have faith in you two. I know it may be scary at first, but you can do it. Believe in yourself, like we believe in you."  
"Mom… Dad… OK."  
"Now, before we part, I have gifts for the young ones. First off, Li Nadeshiko, please bring her to the circle below." Sakura took Nadeshiko and place her in the center of circle in the middle of the room. From what seemed like nowhere, a small key descended towards Nadeshiko. The key resembled the star key that Sakura had used before receiving the Dragon Powers. "I have placed a special seal on this key. It will not turn into a wand until her 5th birthday. Until then, the seal will protect her from any and all danger. Next I call, Li Seiru." Sakura picked Nadeshiko up and place the key around her neck. Then, Seiru walked up to where Nadeshiko had been. "For you, Seiru, this sword is the same as the one your father uses. It posses the same powers, and is capable of the same spells." Just as Nadeshiko's key had done, a small blue orb with red tassels floated into Seiru's hands. Seiru accepted the sword and walked back to his family. It was now Hanna's turn. "Li Hanna, for you, I have two gifts. The first, is your key of the stars." A light blue key with a 4 pronged star enclosed in a circle at it's tip floated into Hanna's hands. Following the key were a deck of cards with, what Hanna figured to be her magic circle on the back. "These cards are linked to your mothers magic. They won't drain your magic as much, and are identical in power to the SAKURA CARDS. Like your parent's magic, these cards will disappear once this new enemy has been defeated. Until then, you may use them to practice your magic, so that you may be better prepared for the day you become the master. Also, until you have transformed the SAKURA CARDS into your own HANNA CARDS, the Dragon Powers will be forbidden to you, as your magic is not yet strong enough to handle them."  
"Aww, bummer. Then again, I guess I really shouldn't complain."  
"Hmhmhm, I can see that you will be an excellent master. Until we meet next, farewell." With that, the 6 Elemental Dragons returned to the 6 SAKURA CARDS from whence they came. Hanna and Seiru looked over their new items.  
"I wonder how you turn this thing into a sword?"  
A bit concerned he might figure it out, Syaoran took the orb from Seiru. "Maybe I should hold onto that, at least until your ready."  
"Aww."  
"Hey mom, you _will_ teach me how to use these right?"  
"Of course. What do you say we start tomorrow since you don't have school?"  
"ALRIGHT!"  
"And Seiru, I promise to get home early tomorrow so we can start training as well."  
"Cool, thanks Dad."  
"In that case, I'll have to get started on you costumes for magic training!" Tomoyo's comment made everyone around her fall over.  
"T-Tomoyo…"

The next day, Sakura, Hanna, Seiru, Tomoyo and Renae gathered at the park. Tomoyo hadn't finished the costumes yet, so she insisted on them wearing the ones from the night before, and on filming the entire practice.  
"Alright Hanna, I want you to pay close attention to what I say, alright?"  
"K."  
Sakura held out her Dragon Star Key and began reciting the incantation. "Key which hides the Dragon Powers of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE! Alright Hanna, now you try."  
Hanna took a deep breath held out her own key. "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Hanna, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" just as her mother's had done, Hanna's key turned into a long, blue wand with a 4 pronged star enclosed in a circle at it's tip. "I did it!"  
"Very good Hanna. Now I'll teach you about the cards themselves. Now, as you know, each card has it's own spirit, and unique magical ability. The card's names are written in Eriol's native language, English, and so you have to say their names in English as well. Now when you use a card, you have to focus, not only your magic, but your heart and mind as well. You should never call upon a card unless you have a specific task for it, otherwise, you run the risk of confusing the card, and you'll lose control of the magic. Of course, you'll never learn by me just telling you, so are you ready to give it a shot?"  
"O-OK, which one?"  
"Let's start with one of the easier cards, and one of my favorites, the FLY card. Now, when you use the FLY card, just focus on where you want to go, and the card will take you there."  
"K."  
"FLY/FLY" Sakura and Hanna touched their wands to the FLY cards, and together they flew high into the sky. Hanna looked down, and while she was a little freaked by the height, her fear was nothing compared to the awesome feeling of flying.  
"Hanna, you're a natural!"  
"This is so much fun!"

Latter that night, Sakura, Syaoran, Hanna, and Seiru came home from a long day of magic training. Kero flew in from the kitchen and greeted them.  
"Hey, so how was training?"  
"It was great, but I'm gonna go to sleep, good night."  
"Yea I'm going to bed to, night."  
Sakura gave Hanna and Seiru a kiss goodnight and the two of them went upstairs to their rooms. Kero noticed that she and Syaoran were also tired. The two of them went into the living room and crashed on the couch. Sakura placed her head on Syaoran's shoulder, and Syaoran on hers. "You two look pretty exhausted yourselves." Without warning, Nadeshiko's cries were heard from the baby radio on the table.  
"Sakura, Nadeshiko."  
"Syaoran, Nadeshiko."  
"Keroberos…"  
"Why do I have to, I've been taking care of her all day!"  
"Please Kero, were just too tired. You can have the last pudding cup in the fridge."  
"Alright, but only because you two are like that." Kero went upstairs to check on Nadeshiko and was back within a few minutes. "A guardian beast shouldn't have to change diapers." Kero flew over to Sakura and Syaoran, who were still in the same positions on the couch. "You know, the reason you two are so tired is because you used so much magic today. Normally it probably wouldn't have been enough to do this to you, but you've both gone so long without magic that even practice takes a lot out of you. Once you've gotten used to using magic again, you'll get your strength back." Kero stopped a moment and realized that Sakura and Syaoran were fast asleep. Kero left the room for a minute and returned with a large blanket. He laid the blanket over the two of them before retuning to Hanna's room.


	6. Hanna's Magical Day

"Terika, wait up!" Hanna waved to her friend and ran to catch up to her.  
"Well, good morning Sakura jr."  
"Not funny."  
"You might as well get used to it. Word's been spreading pretty quick about you."  
"Already? It's been 2 days!"  
"Ah, the life of a celebrity."  
"Hoe…"  
As Hanna and Terika walked up to the school gates, they saw a giant mob of students gathered around the front waiting for them. As per the usual routine, the mob of students swarmed around the girls asking questions about what happened in the ruins with the Dragons.

Hanna and Terika spent lunch break in an isolated part of the court yard, hoping to get some privacy. They sat on a bench and Hanna took a deep breath. Hanna was just about to enjoy the peace and quiet, until an unpleasant voice called her name.  
"Hiding from something Li?" Hanna and Terika turned around to see Taichi standing right behind them.  
"Oh, it's just you Kainadae."  
"You can't fool me Li, I know the truth."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You can't hide it for ever, I know you don't have magic."  
"WHAT! You've always been dumb Kainadae, but I never knew how much until now."  
"You say that now Li, but when it comes time to prove it, you're gonna be the one who looks like an idiot."  
"You want proof, I'll give you proof." Hanna walked a few steps out before turning to Terika and Taichi. She held her key and recited the spell her mother taught her. "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Hanna, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" Hanna's key turned into the wand and after a couple of twirls, she struck a pose.  
"Wow Hanna, that's so cool! Is that your mom's pose?"  
"Yea, Tomoyo's thinking of a new pose for me to use, and until then I thought I'd use Mom's"  
"So you know a few tricks, big deal."  
"She proved you wrong didn't she? Hey Hanna, can you show us one of your cards?"  
"Sure, my mom taught me how to use FLY yesterday." Hanna got out her cards and found FLY. Hanna activated the card and flew up past the trees, showing off with flips and summer salts.  
"It's not _that_ impressive."  
"If you wanted to see her magic so badly, you could have just said so you know."  
"W-what? I don't know what your talking about."  
"Uh-huh, so why are your cheeks red?"  
"Shut up Serlina."  
Hanna looked down to see Taichi was no longer paying attention. "That bum! He's not even watching!" Hanna was too distracted by Kainadae to notice a beam of energy flying towards her. The beam hit Hanna hard in the back and sent her plummeting to the ground.  
"Hanna/Li" Terika and Taichi ran over to Hanna to help her up. "Hanna, are you alright?"  
"Ye-yea, I'm fine." Hanna got up and looked in the direction the attack had come from. Sensing another attack, Hanna pushed Terika and Taichi out of the way before getting blown back once more. Hanna was blown into a near-by tree and was having trouble getting to her feet. Finally the attacker showed himself. He was a young man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black tee shirt and faded blue jeans under a tan over coat. Calmly, he walked towards Hanna. "Heh, now that was easier than I expected. Alright kid, hand over the SAKURA CARDS."  
"Uh, the SAKURA CARDS!"  
"That's right, and don't pretend you don't have them, I saw you using them."  
"But, I don't…"  
"You want the SAKURA CARDS?" Hanna and the man turned to the side and saw Sakura standing there with the Dragon Star Wand in one hand and a SAKURA CARD in the other. "Here, have it! Dragon Power, EARTHY!" Upon activation, the Elemental Dragon of Earth emerged from the card, dove into the ground beneath them, and rushed towards the man. Only the dragon's head was visible from above ground. The dragon head collided with the man and sent him tumbling backwards. Sakura ran over to where Hanna, Terika, and Taichi were to make sure her daughter was safe. Tomoyo, Seiru, and Renae, who had been with Sakura when she sensed Hanna was in danger, joined them as well. The man got up and attacked again, but was blocked by Sakura and the SHIELD card.  
"Tomoyo, take care of Hanna."  
"Be careful Sakura."  
"I see, so _you're_ the real Cardcaptor. He, I was gonna say, some one as weak as that doesn't even deserve to be the master of the famous SAKURA CARDS."  
"Hey, give me break, I've only had magic for two days!"  
"Hanna, no one's blaming you, but for now we should just let Sakura handle this."

Elsewhere, a hooded figure watched as Sakura fought off her daughter's assailant. This person wore a long black cloak, and his facial features were hidden by his hood. The mysterious man already knew of Sakura's victory, and turned his attention towards Hanna. _So, that girl is the daughter of the famous Cardcaptors. I wonder if she can become as powerful as her mother. Perhaps I should test the girl and find out just what kind of threat she poses. It will be interesting to say the least. _As the mysterious man predicted, Sakura was able to fend off her attacker with out much effort. He watched as the other man ran off with his tail between his legs. _Weak fool, if any one is to posses those cards, it will be me. _

With the danger gone, Sakura walked back to the others and knelt down so that she was eye level with Hanna.  
"That was awesome mom!"  
"Hanna, I need to talk to you. Do you know how that man found you here?"  
"He saw me using the cards?  
"That, and he could feel your magical presence. When you use magic, other sorcerers can feel you, and sense where you are. It's one of the reasons why you shouldn't use magic unless you have to."  
"That means no showing off."  
"Seiru, I was not showing off."  
"Sure looked like it to me."  
"You stay out of this Kainadae, you started this!"  
"I'm not the one who used magic!"  
"That's right, you don't have magic to begin with!"  
"I wouldn't want magic if it turned out as weak as yours!"  
"What was that!"  
"You heard me, magic is a wais on someone like you!"  
"That's it!"  
Tomoyo giggled at the sight of the two 10 year olds fighting.


	7. Hanna's Big Break

As Hanna, Terika, and Taichi walked back to Hanna's house together, Hanna's mind drifted off trying to make sense of what had happened earlier that day. It had started out like any other day. She got up, made breakfast, Seiru accused her of trying to poison everyone (something about how a monster's cooking tastes like a monster's cooking), and she went to school. The only thing about her morning that was different was that Terika had classroom chores and could not walk to school with Hanna, but that didn't count. The first thing that was unusual was the mob at the front gate. There wasn't one. In fact, the whole grounds were empty. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Hanna decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and went to class.  
Strange event #2, the whole school had gathered around class room 4-2. When Hanna managed to push her way through the crowd, Terika came out and rushed Hanna into the classroom.  
"Hanna, it's about time you got here!"  
"Terika what's going on?"  
"Come look." Terika led Hanna into the classroom and pointed out a man with big sun glasses and a fancy suit. The man walked over to Hanna and grasped her hands in his.  
"Hanna Li! May I say, it is an honor to meet you. My gosh, you really do look just like your mother."  
"Uh… who are you?"  
"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Starz Joei, and I'm a major motion picture director."  
"OK…"  
"Maybe I should start over. I'm here looking for actors to star in my next hit film, The Cardcaptor Sakura Movie, and I want _you_ to be my star."  
Wh-what!"  
"Do it Hanna!" Hanna looked over her shoulder and saw Kero sticking his head out of her book bag.  
"Kero? What are you doing here?"  
"Your mom asked me to come with you incase something happened, but that's not important right now. Any way, you should take that part."  
"Why?"  
"That movie is about Sakura capturing the CLOW CARDS right?"  
"Sure is."  
"This movie sounds like a good opportunity for you to learn more about the cards. Think of it as extra training. Besides, who better to play Sakura than her daughter?"  
"Alright, I'll do it, but on one condition." Hanna pulled Terika over to her and put her arm over her shoulder. "Terika, you have to be Tomoyo."  
"I get to be Mrs. Hiiragizawa? Cool!"  
"Sounds great, and perhaps Keroberos can play himself."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Now, we just have one last role to fill."  
"Who?"  
"Your co-star. We need someone to play Li Syaoran."  
"Good luck finding someone with Li as your star." Hanna looked behind her and saw Taichi walk through the class room door.  
"Please. We could get a yes out of anyone and you know it."  
"You just keep telling yourself that."  
"Do you even believe half of what comes out of your mouth?"  
"Would you like the part?"  
"Yes."  
"…WHAT!/WHAT!"  
"Please tell me you're kidding. Kainadae?"  
"Why on earth would I want to play Li's dad in a movie?"  
"You get to use a cool sword."  
"I'm in."  
Hanna nearly fell over. "What is it with boys and swords?"

Joie already had their scripts with him, and Terika was the one who suggested the three of them practice together. Hanna ran through it in her head one more time to find some thing that might suggest it had all been a dream, but no such luck. Just as Hanna had accepted the reality of this cruel twist of fate, something seamed to catch her attention. Kero seamed to notice the same thing she did, and the both stopped in their tracks.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Kero, do you feel that?  
"Yea, it's the presence of magic."  
"It's different then the one from yesterday."  
"Yea… this one feels… dark." Suddenly, a shadow emitted from the building next to them, and stretched out at an unusual speed. Hanna saw it coming and jumped out of the way.  
"What was that!"  
"The shadow's being controlled by magic!"  
"Well yea, I figured that out, but what's it doing here?"  
"It's attacking us."  
"Thanks again captain obvious." While Hanna wasn't looking, the shadow circled around and came back at her. By the time Hanna noticed it, it was too late to move out of the way.  
"SHEILD!" in the blink of an eye, Hanna was saved by the activated card. However, she had not been the one to use it. Hanna looked to the side and saw Syaoran with his sword and the SHEILD card.  
"Hanna, are you alright?"  
"Yea."  
"Hurry and use LIGHT."  
"LIGHT?"  
"Shadows disappear when you shine light on them."  
"Hanna look!" Hanna looked down at what Terika was pointing to and noticed the shadows were slowly breaking through SHEILD's magic. Hanna got out her key and the LIGHT card.  
"Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Hanna, command you under our contract. RELEASE! LIGHT!" Just as Syaoran said, the shadows disappeared when Hanna used LIGHT, and SHEILD also dissipated. Kero flew over to Syaoran and they exchanged worried looks.  
"There's something I don't get. SHEILD's power increases when what it's protecting is most precious. As Hanna's father, it's obvious that she'd be most important to you, and yet that shadow was still able to break through somehow."  
"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe who ever was controlling the shadow, is the same person the dragons want us to defeat. But why go after Hanna? You'd think that me and Sakura would be their targets."  
"Mmmm, who knows. In any case, we'll have to be more careful."  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran and Kero looked over and saw Hanna with the kind of expression that a child would have after playing ball in the house and broke an expensive lamp. "It's because my magic isn't strong enough, I couldn't do anything."  
"Don't say that." Syaoran walked over to Hanna, bent down on one knee, and put both hands on her shoulders. "You're not weak, it's only natural that you wouldn't be able to face something like this. You're still new to using magic and don't have the experience. Who ever was making the shadows move obviously has years of experience and a lot of training, they even broke through _my_ magic. But just wait, a few more weeks of training and you'll be tough enough to fight this off on your own. You might not realize it yourself, but you have very strong magic, even stronger then your mother and myself at your age. You can do this. It's alright."  
"Besides, what are you gonna do next time if your not cheerful? You know Sakura's invincible spell don't you?"  
Hanna nodded her head. "It will defiantly be alright."


	8. Hanna's Cold Shoulder

"Hoe…" Hanna stared up at the raggedy old building in disbelief. It wasn't that she thought down upon the place, but more that she was surprised that there were neighborhoods like this in Tomoeda. The place was in fairly decent condition, but it had that aged feeling about, like it had been there for ages.  
Hanna was still a little unsure whys she was there in the first place. Her mind was still racing from yesterday, when some big time Bollywood director asked her to play her own mother in a movie… and Taichi Kainadae was asked to play her father. He was so different from her father, who had always been such a kind and gentle man, and Taichi was such a rude and obnoxious boy. Clearly a casting mistake. It would have been unbearable for her if it weren't for the fact that her best friend, Terika Serlina, was playing her cousin Tomoyo. Then again, it was Terkia's idea they run lines at Taichi's house in the first place. That was all she was there for. Even if it weren't for the old house that looked like it had been there since World War II, It would have taken a sheer stroke of madness to get her to go over to _his_ house for anything else.  
Terkia noticed that Taichi was getting impatient and decided to break the silence. "It's, uh… homey."  
Kero looked over at Terika, and then back at the house. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."  
Hanna scolded Kero for the rude remark. If she had to work with Taichi, she was at least going to be mature about it. Or at least she'd try.  
Taichi ignored Kero and lead them in. The inside of the house wasn't much better than the out, but it was at least tidy and kempt.  
Kero looked around and let out a soft snort. "Nice place."  
"Kero, be nice."  
Taichi was starting to get irritated by his un-welcome guests. Out of all people, why did he have to do a movie with them? "Well it's not as fancy as _some_ places, but it suits us just fine. We can't _all_ come from rich families."  
"You should consider yourself lucky. You should see the place where my dad grew up back in Hong Kong. I swear, I once got lost in that place."  
"Yay for you." It took everything she had not to respond to Taichi's rude remark. She was trying to be nice, but he made it so difficult. Fortunately for Hanna, the moment was interrupted by the front door opening and closing. A woman with shoulder-length dark-brown hair wearing a white button-down blouse, tan business jacked and a tan knee-length pencil skirt walked into the room. Kero hid in Hanna's backpack out of habit.  
"Taichi, I'm home." Kero snickered at Taichi's name, having never heard it before. "Oh, I didn't know you were having friends over."  
Taichi seamed almost offended by the word "friends". "They're just here so we can practice for the movie."  
"Oh yes, you told me about that. It's nice to meet you girls."  
Hanna, remembering her manners, bowed to Taichi's mother. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Hanna Li, and this is Terika Serlina and Kero." Kero flew out of Hanna's backpack slowly, a little embarrassed for forgetting that he no longer needed to hide.  
Taichi began to grow impatient and lead Kero and the girls to his room. "Well be rehearsing in my room."  
"Alright, would you like me to bring you some snacks or somethi…"  
"No thanks."  
Terika leaned over to Hanna and whispered in her ear. "Kainadae's mom is kinda nice, don't you think?"  
"I know, it's hard to believe their related."

Hanna, Terika, Taichi and Kero had spent two hours rehearsing lines when Hanna noticed a picture on Taichi's nightstand. It was of two boys playing together. The boys had brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about two years apart.  
"Hey Kainadae, who's that in the picture?"  
"Huh?" Taichi looked over to see what Hanna was talking about and suddenly turned fidgety.  
Terika also looked and cued at the picture. "Aw, it's Kainadae as a little kid."  
Taichi ran up to the nightstand and slammed the picture face down. "It's getting late, you two should probably go."  
"Hoe? But, it's only…"  
"Look, some of us have more important things to do than run lines for some stupid movie."  
Hanna looked as if a vein were about to burst in her head. She had had about all she could take of Taichi's attitude for one day. "Hey! That 'stupid movie' is my parent's life! But if that's the way you wanna be, then fine, we'll leave. Come on guys, lets go." Hanna got up and stormed out of the room, Terika and Kero right behind her.

"Oh that Kainadae, he makes me so mad sometimes. Kero, would it be a bad thing if I used ERASE on him?"  
Terika giggled at her friends' merciless attitude. "You can't do that, we need him for the movie remember?"  
"Ugh, don't remind me. That creep playing my dad? Ugh."  
As Hanna ranted, the temperature began to drop dramatically. Hanna was too angry care about the temperature, but Terika noticed Kero suddenly acting strange. "Kero, is something wrong?"  
"Hoe? What's up Kero?"  
"Don't you feel it?  
"Hoe?" The temperature dropped further and the girls noticed they could see their breath. "How did it get so cold? It's the middle of April?"  
Moments later, Yue flew in and joined Kero and the girls. He had been staying close by just in case something were to happen. Kero also transformed.  
"Hanna, you should get your staff out two."  
"Right." Hanna got out the string around her neck from which her blue Key of the Stars hung. "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Hanna, command you under our contract. RELEASE!" As Hanna summoned her star wand, a thick fog enveloped the area and Hanna lost site of her friends. "Terika, Kero, Yue, where are you?" Hanna couldn't see anything, but Keroberos' voice came in loud and clear.  
"Hanna, use FLY and fly above the fog."  
"But what about Terika?"  
"I'm fine, I'm with Kero."  
With Terika's safety reassured, Hanna did as Kero instructed and flew up as high as she could, but before she could make it above the fog, she hit her head on something cold and hard. Hanna reached up to try and figure out what it was and a sudden chill went from her hand, all the way down her arm. "Hoe? Ice? I see, so it's a dome of ice, that explains the cold. I have to find the others. Kero, Terika, Yue, if you can hear me, say something!" Hanna felt a hand being placed on her shoulder from behind. Startled, Hanna spun around to be confronted by Yue. Hanna let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, it's you Yue. You surprised me."  
"Hanna/Hanna." Hanna turned around again and saw Terika ridding on Keroberos' back.  
"Terika, Kero!"  
"Hanna, are you alright?"  
"Yea, in a matter of speaking." Hanna got out the FIERY CARD. "Come one, let's get out of here." Hanna touched her staff to the card and flames shot out at the wall. Keroberos jumped back a bit an unleashed his flam attack on the wall as well. When they stopped however, the saw they hadn't even made a scratch. "No way, what's with this ice?"  
A serious look came across Keroberos' face. _Not good, it would be one thing if Hanna had just become the master and was already transforming the cards, but Yue, myself, and even Hanna are still using Sakura's star for power. We should be able to melt this ice with ease. Could this be the enemy the Dragons were warning us about?_

Across town, Sakura and Syaoran had also sensed the new presence. What's more, they could no longer sense Hanna, Keroberos, or Yue. Without doubting the relation of the two, Sakura and Syaoran flew off to find their daughter and comrades.  
"Syaoran, this presence."  
"Yea, it's the same as that shadow that attacked Hanna the other day. What ever it is, it's powerful. It even broke through SHIELD like it was nothing. This could be the evil the dragons asked us to defeat."  
"But why go after Hanna? We're their enemy, not her."  
"Who knows. It's possible they're trying to use her to get to us, or it could be they see her as the bigger threat."  
"But she's just a little girl. What threat could she possibly be to someone so powerful they scare the Dragons?"  
"Can't you sense it? Hanna doesn't seem to realize it herself, but she has a great amount of magic hidden within her. She could even be stronger than we were at her age."  
"Stronger… than we were?"  
"It makes sense doesn't it?" She is the daughter of Clow Reed's chosen successor, and the only son of the head of the Li Clan. The difference between Hanna and us is that we've already reached our full potential and have had time to allow our magic to grow. Hanna though, she's only just begun, and she hasn't yet learned to release her full magical powers. I wouldn't blame this guy for being afraid to find out just _how_ powerful Hanna can really be."

Hanna, Keroberos and Yue continued their assault on the ice dome. They attacked with everything they had, but nothing they did could put a dent in the seemingly indestructible ice. Refusing to give up, Hanna got out the SWORD card, but the SWORD merely bounced off the ice without so much as a scratch. "I don't get it. I thought SWORD could cut through anything."  
"It's because of the difference in magic power. The one keeping us in here merely has more power, and so nothing we do will have an effect."  
"Geeze, you're always so blunt. Don't pay much attention to Yue, Hanna, he's always had this mean personality."  
"And your always too soft. She'll never get stronger with you babying her around like that."  
Terika looked over at Hanna and noticed she was looking less cheerful. She knew Yue mean to be hurtful, but she also agreed that he could have been a little more sensitive. Terika decided to take matters into her own hands and change the subject. "But even so, aren't you all using Hanna's mom's power right now? The magic should be more effective shouldn't it?"  
"In theory, yes, but you also have to consider the other side of the equation. If the one who created this ice is stronger, then it doesn't matter where the magic is coming from."  
"Wait, do you mean that who ever has us trapped in here might even be stronger than Mom and Dad? Then, could this be the new enemy the Dragons were warning us about?"  
"It's possible. It's the same presence that attacked us yesterday, and they were even able to break through SHEILD. But, I wouldn't go so far as to say this new enemy is stronger either. I said it before, didn't I? Sakura and Syaoran haven't had magic for over fifteen years. The magic is rusty, and it'll take time before they're back to full strength. In return, that effect anything else drawing on the same power source, including myself, Yue, and the temporary HANNA CARDS."  
A determined look came across Hanna's face. She got FIERY back out and continued attacking the ice structure. When it still didn't melt, she began pounding on it with her staff. "I don't care who this guy is, or how powerful he might be, but I can't just sit around and do nothing." As Hanna pounded on the ice, the tip of her staff started freezing. Hanna ignored this and continued, one blow after another. "I can't, no I refuse. If I'm gonna be the next master of the cards, I can't just sit around and wait to be saved." Hanna's right hand was now freezing over, but she kept going all the same. Terika tried to get her to stop, but Hanna ignored her. This was something she had to do. "Mom and Dad won't have their magic forever, and Kero and Yue won't always be there to protect me. So how am I supposed to accomplish my duties as the Cardcaptor, if I can't even break some stupid ice?" The ice had just about reached Hanna's left hand when she heard someone call her name from the other side.

Sakura and Syaoran found the source of the presence in an ice dome structure the size of a large house. As they flew in closser, Sakura heard a faint pounding sound coming from inside the dome. "Hanna? Hanna is that you? Are you in there?"  
"Mom?"  
"Are you alright? Who else is in there?"  
"It's me, Kero, Yue and Terika. We're fine, but we can't get out, we've tried everything."  
Syaoran tought for a moment and stared at the ice. "Where have you been attacking? Hit that spot."  
Hanna did as Syaoran instructed, and he marked the spot with an oufada scrool. "OK, when I count to three, everyone attack that same spot. 1... 2... 3." Sakura's Dragon Power of Fire, Syaoran's fire oufada, Hanna's FIERY card, Keroberos' flame attack, and Yue's arrow all hit the spot, and a large hole formed in the ide of the dome. The four of the escaped to the other side, and the ice dome dissapeared. Hanna's hand and staff thawed out aswell.

Sakura grabbed Hanna and pulled her infor a big hug. "Oh Hanna, I'm so glad your alright."  
Hanna returned the hug and allowed her mother's warmth to flod into her body. It was difficult to tell which was warmer; Sakura's warm body around hers after hours inside that ice dome, or a mother's love for her precious daughter. Hanna knew not, 'nor cared for the answer, but instead allowed herself to be absorbed into that single moment in time. A moment, to last an eternaty.  
_I know I'm not that strong yet, and I still have alot to learn about maginc, but no matter what happens I can't give up. Even if this new enemy is as strong as Yue says, I'll just get that much stronger myself. One thing's for sure, I have something that guy will never have: friends and family who love me. As long as I have that, I will definatly be alright._

It was already late, so Terika was invited to stay the night. Hanna and Terika decided to go over the rest of the scrip before calling it a night, since tommorow was the first group practice with the entire cast. They fliped through the pages untillsomething cought Terika's eye.  
"Uh, Hanna... Have you read the entire script yet?"  
"Not yet. I've been meaning to, but I've been kinda buisy."  
"How far have you read?"  
"Up to the DREAM card, why?" Terika hannded Hanna her copy and Hanna read untill she saw what Terika had found. "... HOE!"


End file.
